


In the Four-Poster Bed

by candlelitcryptid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Making Out, Marauders, One Shot, Short One Shot, short and sweet, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelitcryptid/pseuds/candlelitcryptid
Summary: After losing control during the full moon and nearly biting Sirius, Remus isolates himself from his friends. Sirius skips class to try to get him to cheer up.





	In the Four-Poster Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ok so sorry this is so short, I whipped it out pretty quickly. I think I might want to include it as part of a larger Marauders Era fic that I'm working on right now. If that happens, I'll post the link here. But for now, enjoy this extremely short little number :)

        Remus was laying in his bed, the curtains on the four poster closed tight. He was curled up, vibrating with a mix of rage and guilt and sadness that felt as if it were about to boil his blood and burn his skin from the inside out- he felt hot tears go down his face and desperately tried to hold them in, dreading any kind of human contact out of shame.  
        He heard the door creak, and Sirius’ voice calling into the room.  
        “Remus, please talk to me. I’m not mad and I’m not scared of you either, if that’s what you think,” he scoffed, always trying to turn a serious conversation into a joke.  
        No response.  
        Sirius took a few steps toward the bed, until he was within reach of the curtains around the four poster. “Moony,” he said, lowering his voice from it’s usually chipper demeanor.  
        After waiting for a few seconds for a reply, he reached and pulled the curtains aside, then reclined on the bed beside Remus, closing the curtain again in the process. Not knowing how to begin, Sirius sat with his thumbs resting on his stomach, trying desperately to think of a ‘supportive and empathetic’ thing to say. (Lily had given him advice on how to approach the situation.)  
        It had seemed like ages before Remus broke the silence, his voice cracking as he spoke. “I was stupid to even let you guys do this. I should’ve known I would hurt one of you.”  
       “You didn’t hurt me, Moony, I told you. It was a near-miss, you were barely even in reach of-”  
        Remus cut him off. It didn’t matter how close it was, it as good as happened. And thank god it didn’t because the thought of making anyone- especially three of the people he cared about most in the world- suffer the fate he had since he was a child made him feel physically ill.  
        “I don’t fucking care. You should all stay away.”  
        Sirius rolled his eyes. “You’re such a drama queen.” As he spoke, he reached over to playfully shove Remus on the shoulder, desperately wanting to lighten the mood. When he felt the heat of Remus’ skin, and felt the shaking beneath his hand, however, he realized he was crying; as if it were instinct, Sirius immediately reached down to grab the hand Remus was so desperately clutching his bright red bed cover with.  
        Remus froze. He felt Sirius scooting into position behind him, and heard the crinkling of sheets as he got himself comfortable in the bed.  
He couldn’t believe it. He was being spooned, by Sirius Black. Being comforted by the person he nearly bit on a full moon; didn’t Sirius understand? Remus didn’t need comforting. At all. This was something he was meant to deal with on his own- and it was hard enough trying to push his three best friends away, and being confronted with the tingling butterflies-in-his-stomach feeling that Sirius had been invoking as of late was only making it harder.  
        “I don’t need your pity right now, I’m serious.” He heard a chuckle from behind him, immediately regretting his phrasing. “Shut up.” But despite his best efforts, he felt a small smile forming on his lips, trying to hide that he was entertained.  
        “I know you’re smiling over there, dork,” Sirius grinned, moving closer and fully draping his arms over Remus’, allowing himself the guilty pleasure of breathing in the scent of him; like chocolate, mixed with the earthy smell of the shrieking shack.  
        They laid like that for a while, over time becoming less tense. They lazily chatted about pointless things and slowly Remus found his mood lightening, his mind growing clearer, realizing his friends knew what they were getting into when they befriended him.  
        Remus rolled over to face Sirius.  
        “What time d’you reckon James and Peter will get up here,” he asked, his face burning at the proximity of Sirius’ face to his.  
        “Not for a while,” he replied, his heartbeat erratic and breathing irregular.  
        Slowly, nearly painfully so, they leaned towards each other and their lips met. At first, they were soft and gentle, barely touching. But gradually, they grew more passionate, until they were completely entwined together, a mess of arms and legs and pent up feelings; Sirius began to kiss down Remus’ neck, and he found his breath catching in his throat, gripping onto his messy long black hair. He felt his hand reach down farther, nearly feeling like he was going to go into cardiac arrest.  
        They heard the creak of the portrait hole; muffled footsteps, faint giggling and the creaking over the staircase attached to the fifth year dorms. Quickly realizing their roommates were going to walk in any second, the two boys broke apart and adjusted their clothes- Sirius rapidly hopped out of the bed, and casually stepped away to make it seem as if he were on his way to the bathroom while Remus threw open the curtains to lessen suspicion.  
        The door creaked, and James and Peter walked in.  
        “What’re you two doing here so early,” Remus asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.  
        “Class ended early, Peeves wouldn’t leave Slughorn alone, think he just gave up as it’s so hot,” Peter explained, throwing his bag on his bed. “Wanna go for a walk on the grounds? Frank and Alice are down there already, we can smoke a joint with them.”  
        “Yeah, that sounds great wormy, we’ll both be down in a jiff,” Sirius said, running his hands through his hair.  
        “Great,” said James, rolling up his sleeves. “We’ll be seeing you soon then.”  
        He opened the door and let Peter walk in front of him, following and closing it behind him.  
        Sirius and Remus both sighed with relief, turning back to each other with a smirk; then they heard the door open again.  
        "Oh, just one thing, Pads,” James said casually, a shit eating grin on his face. “Can you calm your raging boner before hanging out with us? Thanks.”  
        Sirius looked down, horrified that he had missed such an important detail.  
        “Oh, and you too, Moony.”  
        James left the room, leaving the both of them stunned.  
        They both awkwardly stayed silent, before Remus said, “I mean, I’m down to keep on if you’re-”. He didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Sirius had his mouth back on his.


End file.
